


spidey is out of her league once again

by fluffy__jeong



Series: Marvel aus [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action, Avengers AU, F/F, Fluff, For fic art exchange, Gay, MCU AU, Marvel Cinematic Universe AU, Spiderman AU, chaeyoung a nerd, kinda slowburn, mina a single popular girl, samo together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy__jeong/pseuds/fluffy__jeong
Summary: Ship:MichaengGenre:fluff with some actionPrompt:nerd Chaeyoung who is secretly Spiderman has a crush on popular girl MinaTier:2, 3 or 4Aka single popular girl Mina meets a very nice cashier in a convenience store after a horrible dateAn entry for the Fic/Art exchange!
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Marvel aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92
Collections: Fic/Art Exchange (The Fic/Art Tinder)





	spidey is out of her league once again

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME YEARS TO WRITE LMAO  
> I finally wrote a good one shot after many attempts lmao  
> This is for my artist who is matched for me :) hope you like it :DDD  
> Btw, this is a prequel for my other one-shot which is titled “Spidey” check that one too if you’d like
> 
> Song recs:  
> Out of My League-Stephen Speaks

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining. The birds were tweeting. The smell of fresh flowers entering the restaurant.

And of course.

A couple and a third wheeler.

Mina was bored. She watched her couple friends eating each other's faces off. And the worst part is, they were in a restaurant and Mina's appetite was now gone.

She huffed. "Guys..." the couple continued to do their intimate activities. _Now this is getting annoying. They've been on with this for 30 minutes._ She huffed before she finally raised her voice. "MOMO! SANA!"

Despite her voice not being super loud, it was still pretty noticeable. Her friends stopped doing their intimate stuff. "Oh, Mina hey!" Momo waved at her as if Mina wasn't with them when they went at the restaurant.

The youngest girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hey." Her two Japanese friends turned to her now.

"What's the problem, Mitang?" Sana asked. Mina looked down on her pasta and she started to play with it with her fork.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you guys forgot that I existed. I thought this was supposed to be us hanging out together after exams, not some kind of couple watching." The two older Japanese girls frowned.

The three were besties since pre-school and they were pretty much inseparable. They were also known as the darlings of their university since they were super hot and talented. They make guys drool and they make straight girls gay.

Of course, their admirers' hearts were broken when they found out that Momo and Sana were dating. But they were still hopeful, since Mina was still single.

Since infancy.

"Oh...Mina..." Sana cooed.

"Maybe you're just feeling lonely." Momo blurted out, causing her girlfriend to nudge her ribs.

"Ow!" Momo flinched.

"Don't say that!" Sana scolded.

Mina let out a heavy sigh while she twirled her spaghetti noodles with her fork. "Maybe...maybe Momo's right."

Sana shook her head. "No! No! Mina we're here for you! We didn't mean to ignore you or abandon you—"

"No it's not like that!" Mina interrupted. "You guys don't have any fault at all! It's just...maybe I am lonely romantically and I need someone too. Maybe I need to find a date at least. The problem is, I don't know how..."

"How about you try dating one of your suitors? Like the jocks, they're rich, they're cool. They seem like a good catch." Sana suggested but the youngest girl dismissed it.

"Not my type. They have footballs for brains."

"How about those computer geeks who confessed to you? They're pretty smart." Momo proposed but Mina didn't like that idea either.

"Nah...they're smart but they lack hygiene so..."

"Hmm..." Sana hummed. She placed her finger under her chin. She was trying to generate some good ideas.

"Well, what are you looking for in a guy anyways?" The blonde Japanese girl asked.

"W-well...it doesn't really have to be a _guy_. I don't think that matters. I just want someone smart. Someone...who makes me feel comfortable and that person will always keep me company. Someone who...makes me feel...safe and that person can protect me, y'know?" Mina explained.

Momo and Sana shared looks as if they were communicating with each other mentally. After a few seconds, they started smirking at each other.

"Uh...guys...?" Mina nervously uttered. Usually, when Sana and Momo looked at each other like this, the idea they mentally agreed on is usually stupid.

The two older Japanese girls turned to the youngest girl, as if they were done with their mental conversation.

"Okay, Mitang. I think what you need is a blind date." Sana stated, causing Momo to look confused and surprised.

"Wait, a blind date? I thought what Mina needs is Tinder?" Momo questioned.

"Noooo! Tinder is a scam! What Mina needs is an actual real date, Momoring! And I know exactly who she needs!" Sana argued with the oldest Japanese girl.

Mina gulped. Now she was even more nervous of what Sana was planning and WHO was that person she apparently "needs". Again, usually either Momo or Sana or their ideas were bad ones.

"I...I don't know Sattang...I think this is a bad idea. What if that person you know isn't really...y'know...the one?" Mina muttered. Her fingers were fumbling around.

"Oh trust me Mitang! I have many connections! Plus! I know the right ones for you I swear! Just trust me!" Sana exclaimed. Mina sighed and she placed her chin on her hand.

_This is going to be a disaster._

—————————

Chaeyoung clutched on her backpack straps while she entered the campus. She usually doesn't go to school every Saturday, but today was an exemption. Her Calculus professor assigned her to do some tutoring on some students.

Chaeyoung didn't want to do this at all, especially when the people she had to tutor were her class bullies and some popular kids. Y'know, the typical popular clique in school. But the small girl had no choice, she'd do anything for additional points anyways.

She entered her assigned building, scanned her ID and she made her way to her locker to retrieve her Calculus notes. But while she was on her way to her locker, she saw a familiar someone.

It was the Japanese girl she really liked. She was busy conversing with her friends. _But it's a Saturday. What was she doing here?!_

"I still don't trust you, Sattang."

"C'mon, Mina! I know you'll like my picks! I'm sure of it!"

Chaeyoung could only look down and hide her face. Her legs will go jelly if she ever makes eye contact with the brown haired girl. From all of her years in high school, Mina never noticed her, or at least, spoke a word to her at all.

When Chaeyoung reached her locker, she could only look at Mina from afar.

To her, Mina was the epitome of perfection. She was the embodiment of Venus. She was the ultimate godsend. She was the kryptonite to her- _oh wait this isn't the DC universe._

Chaeyoung opened her locker and a note fell down. She read the note and it stated:

_See u later u elf_

_Make sure to bring heels l8er so we could see u_

Chaeyoung could only sigh. She crumpled the note and she put it inside her pocket. She grabbed her Calculus notes and she placed it inside her backpack. After that, she closed her locker door.

"Let's do this Chaeyoung."

—————————

Good news, the session went well since...well more than half didn't bother to attend. There were only three students who had the motivation to actually learn a thing or two from the small nerd.

That's what made the whole tutorial session quick, resulting to Chaeyoung leaving the school early and she is now walking back home.

Her parents weren't around yet, so now she has her plans set and ready to go.

She unlocked the door and she threw her backpack on the couch. She wasted no time in jogging up to her room. She busted in and she was quick to open her cabinet door.

Chaeyoung saw her suit all neat and ironed up. She smirked.

"WOOH!" A red costumed figure screamed as she flew through the streets. Her webs pull her up and propel her into the air, causing her to defy gravity.

She saw the faces of the office workers in the buildings. Their faces filled with shock and surprise. Everybody in her neighborhood knew Spidergirl since she would always be seen swinging around and fighting crime and stuff.

Spidergirl waved at them before she shot another web to a building's wall. She used it to swing herself to the other side.

She stayed on the air for a while before she went for a nose dive. The gravity pulled her down, she screamed. "WOOH!"

She shot a web string once again, this time as she used it to swing herself, she didn't notice the upcoming wall right in front of her.

"AHHH!" The superhero screamed as she tried to raise herself up to avoid the building. She successfully dodged the wall, but she was met with a cold hard floor instead. It was a pretty rough landing.

"Oww!" Spidergirl groaned in pain. "I'm okay!"

Spidergirl was now sitting on the ledge of a building. She was exhausted after doing a lot of work. Work such as catching a motorbike thief with a web, giving a lost, old, Canadian man some directions around the city, and lastly, she helped some cops in capturing a shoplifter. So far, it's been good for her.

"Uh yeah, so far they're learning a lot. They have been good...yeah." Spidergirl spoke to her professor who was on the other line of the call.

"Yeah, don't worry sir, I'm sure they'll do fine...yeah...okay, bye sir." The call ended. Chaeyoung sighed and she lowered her mask to cover her uncovered mouth. She placed her phone inside her suit pocket. The skies were slowly turning dark, orange hues coloring the skies as the sun returned to the place where it rests.

Spidergirl's attention was caught by the three girls who were walking down a street which was just right in front of the building where the superhero sat. Chaeyoung moved her head lower, she tried to catch a clearer view on the trio.

"See you tomorrow Mitang!"

"See you!" Chaeyoung saw Mina sitting on one of the benches. The Japanese girl might be waiting for a bus to take her home.

Chaeyoung smiled as she watched the girl she truly admired. Despite her strong admiration for Mina, she could never bring herself to confess to her. She would rather stare at the girl from afar rather than being upfront to confess to her. She doesn't really expect Mina to accept her confession or to even like her back anyways. _So what's the point of confessing?_ After a few minutes, a bus stopped right in front of Mina. The older girl stood up and she entered the huge vehicle.

Spidergirl was so immersed in watching the older girl that she didn't notice that her phone was buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out the device and her heart started to beat so quickly once she saw the time and the reminder.

"FUCK I'M LATE FOR MY SHIFT!" She wasted no time in swinging back to her house. Chaeyoung had a part time job at her uncle's convenience store. She works every weekend since she wouldn't be able to work whenever it was a school day. She needed some extra money for her college fee and also, so she could be able to give her suit some improvements.

"WOOHOO!" The superhero screamed as she swung from building to building so she could return home.

—————————

Last night, Sana texted Mina that she had already found "the one" for her and that the blind date will happen today, Sunday.

Mina was bamboozled. She didn't expect that Sana would find someone who was qualified for her standards for a very short span of time.

Of course, Mina wouldn't hide her doubts. But the older Japanese girl tried to convince her that they are "super qualified". She also added that this 'candidate' is one of a kind; a rare breed.

Mina felt a little bit of relief after hearing that but she can't shake away the feeling of this whole blind date becoming a disaster.

And oh boy, that feeling was right.

Cheoljin was a nice guy. He was smart and good looking, she's not gonna lie. He's also pretty nice, he makes good jokes and he made Mina comfortable in a way. But there's just one thing about him that bugs Mina so much. He has this one thing that Mina really hates.

He lacks proper and decent manners.

It's more than just talking while chewing, but while he chews...his mouth is open, causing multiple pieces of food to fall out of his mouth. Some pieces of food even landed on the table. He doesn't even bother to wipe the food of his mouth as well.

"Aref youpf gofnna finipfh that?" Cheoljin asked the Japanese girl who looked down on her meal, which were cheese-sticks with mayonnaise dip. Mina shook her head. "I'm full now. I don't want cheese-sticks anymore."

"Oh I didn't ask for the cheese-sticks." Cheoljin pulled the plate closer to him. He then scooped some mayonnaise with his bare hands and he started to spread mayonnaise all over his skin. Mina's eyes went wide.

"W-what...what are you doing?!" Mina watched him apply mayonnaise all over his arms.

"Oh! I'm putting mayonnaise on my arm." Cheoljin stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"Wh...why?" She didn't want to look mean or to be mean at all, but Mina couldn't help but to look at him in disgust.

"Oh, mayonnaise gives my skin moisture and all. My skin is getting dry, so..."

Mina can't do this anymore. She's done. She's 100% done. She's already feeling the urge to strangle Sana for making her experience this kind of atrocity.

"Uh...Cheoljin." The guy paused from his strange activity. "Yeah?" Mina gulped before continuing.

"I...I have to...to..." Mina glanced at her watch, as if she was late for something. "I have some errands to do...so...I have to go, okay?" The Japanese girl didn't waste time on packing up her things.

"So...another date next week?" Cheoljin asked. He was still hopeful that he'd get another date from THE Myoui Mina but those hopes disappeared when Mina shook her head.

"Uh...about that...I have a lot of...review sessionssss...next week. So...we can't have dates." Mina wore her purse strap on her shoulder.

"But—"

"Bye!" Mina didn't even let the guy speak as she rushed to the exit of the restaurant, leaving Cheoljin all alone, with his mayonnaise.

The Japanese girl was fuming. She pulled out her phone from her purse and she dialed and called the blonde girl. "SANA!"

"Heyyy! Soooo? How did it go—"

"YOU BETTER PREPARE YOUR ASS OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE ONE TOMORROW!" Mina yelled at her, well it wasn't really a yell since Mina's angry voice was still pretty quiet.

"Woah! Woah! Chill girl! What's gotten into you?" The younger Japanese girl grumbled while she walked down the streets. "The guy. The guy you set me up for a date with. He's disgusting!"

Sana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?!" She screamed. Momo snorted, "Told ya so." The blonde girl glared at her.

"What—what do you mean?! I swear! He suits you so well!"

"Well! The guy you said that 'suits' me well, managed to make me lose both my appetite and my will to live!" Mina snapped. She angrily trudged down the street pavements. She looked like an angry small kid who was stomping her way to her apartment.

"What?! What happened?" Sana nervously asked. She's so dead meat later once the younger Japanese girl comes home.

Mina could only grumble and grunt in annoyance. She noticed a convenience store nearby. _Maybe I need something to eat. Maybe it'll make me feel better._

"Mina?" The younger Japanese girl trudged towards the store's direction. "I'll call you later, Sana. I'll just go somewhere." With that, Mina hung up.

—————————

"Thank you! Come again!" Chaeyoung cheerily bid the customer farewell. She organized and sorted the bills and coins before she placed it inside the cash register.

"Bro." Chaeyoung turned to her coworker. "Yeah, Bam?"

Chaeyoung was close to her coworkers, especially Bambam, who she spent many shifts with. While there aren't any customers in the convenience store, they tend to fool around and play some games with the products (don't tell their manager though).

"I'll just go outside. My cig fit is hitting me again. You handle the cashier while I'm gone, alright!" He gently tapped on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

"Alright!" With that, Bambam left the cashier station through the back door of the store. Now Chaeyoung was left all alone. She continued to organize the bills and coins.

A ding was heard, signaling that a customer entered the store. Chaeyoung looked up and now she wished she didn't.

_SHIT IT'S MINA!_ Chaeyoung's instincts made her look down and hide her face from the Japanese girl.

Mina on the other hand, didn't really notice the cashier. She was more concerned about the ramyeon, candies and soft-drinks that she wanted to buy.

"Hmm." Mina placed her finger on her chin while she chose the flavor of ramyeon that she wanted. She decided to get the Shin Ramyeon and she gently placed the noodle cup inside her shopping basket.

She proceeded to get some penguin gummies, Lays chips, and some mint candies. She also grabbed some gum, chocolates and chocolate cookies for her friends to share. Lastly, she added some sprite bottles.

Chaeyoung saw Mina approaching the cashier. Her heart started to beat as if the small girl ran a marathon. Her hands started to sweat, and some webs started to come out of her palms.

"Shit!" Chaeyoung cursed under her breath. She quickly removed some of the webs and she threw it on the floor before Mina could notice. She gulped and she lowered her cap to try and hide her face. _C'MON CHAEYOUNG YOU CAN DO THIS!_ She closed the cash register's drawer as she watched Mina get closer to her.

"Here." Mina pulled out the stuff she took from the shelves. Chaeyoung scanned the price tags of the products, with her hands trembling badly. She took a deep breath, _C'mon Chaeyoung, calm down, it's just for now!_

While the smaller girl scanned the products Mina took, she gave in to the urge of looking straight at the Japanese girl. The older girl had her head down, she had a sad, annoyed and exhausted expression on her face.

_But she still looked pretty._

The small girl hesitated. Usually, she engages in a friendly conversation with her customers, but this time, it was different. This is Mina right in front of her, the same girl who makes her feel weak in the knees.

But Chaeyoung felt concerned about the older girl, so she decided to go with it and try to start a conversation with her. Hopefully she doesn't stutter.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat. "You...y-you alright, miss?" The Japanese girl blinks four times before she looked up.

"Uh...what?" Chaeyoung gulped.

"You...you alright? You seem sad." Mina sighed after hearing what the smaller girl had said. She dragged her feet on the floor. "No, I'm not alright. Something happened and all and I just...I just had a bad date and stuff..."

The younger girl hummed. She felt a little sad inside but she brushed it off. Chaeyoung placed the stuff that Mina bought to the side. She stated the total price of the products and the Japanese girl went to get her wallet in her purse.

"Well? Maybe he wasn't...he wasn't right for you...I guess..." Chaeyoung commented. Mina took a deep breath.

"Oh! You won't believe it!" Mina dramatically exclaimed, causing the younger girl to giggle.

"I lost my appetite after a few minutes of being with him!" Mina handed the cash to Chaeyoung. The younger girl received it and she placed it inside the cash register. "Plus he puts mayonnaise on his skin!"

The younger girl furrowed her eyebrows. She was now placing the products inside a paper bag. "Really?!" The Japanese girl furiously nodded. "Yeah. And at that time, I knew I was done. I had to leave." The Japanese girl sighed.

"But I also feel bad about my friend though since she set me up with him. She really made the effort of finding a guy that suits me and my standards and all. But I...I snapped at her a while ago, and now I feel guilty about it." Mina shyly looked down. Her soft lips were forming a frown. Chaeyoung's heart sank at the sight.

"Well...it's okay to feel disappointed in things but..." Mina's ears perked at what the younger girl had said.

"You don't have to snap at your friend too, y'know." Chaeyoung handed the paper bag to the older girl. "But...don't beat yourself up about it...okay?"

Mina grabbed the paper bag and she held it in her arms. "But what if...what if my friend's pissed at me?" Chaeyoung swore she nearly melted after seeing Mina's cute pouty lips and puppy eyes.

But right now, she has to do something to make the older girl feel better. She doesn't like to see Mina sad. So she had an idea.

"Wait, uh..." Chaeyoung made her way to some of the stools facing the counter.

"Uh...sit there." Chaeyoung motioned her hands to the stool. Mina was a bit confused, but she sat on one of them anyways.

"Okay." She placed her paper bag on top of the counter.

The cashier went to the ice cream dispenser. She took an ice cream cone from a box then she turned on the dispenser and she started to fill the cone with vanilla ice cream.

Chaeyoung placed some sprinkles and syrup on the ice cream. Then she went to the older girl and she handed the sweet dessert.

Mina was taken aback by the gesture. "Oh...thank you." She then gave the younger girl a sweet smile.

"That's for free by the way." Mina's eyebrows raised. "Oh, really?" Chaeyoung nodded. "Yeah, so you could feel better."

The younger girl cleared her throat before continuing. "By the way, to answer your question...no...they won't be pissed at you. I'm sure, they might be...disappointed at themselves too after failing you, they might feel hurt. But...I think you just need to reassure and forgive them. Tell them...not to dwell on their mistakes." Chaeyoung placed her hands in her pocket.

Mina smiled at the cashier's advice. "Thank you so much. By the way, you look really familiar."

The Japanese girl squinted at the cashier. She was trying to familiarize the girl right in front of her. The cashier, on the other hand, felt nervous especially now that she's been identified.

Mina clicked her tongue, "What school do you go to?" Chaeyoung gulped before answering.

"Uh...H-Hanlim..." the Japanese girl's eyes lit up. Everything now made sense. The familiar face of the cashier, the name of the cashier written on her name tag.

"Oh! So you're the Son Chaeyoung professors usually talk about! You're the so-called 'star student', right?"The younger girl gulped before nodding. "Y-yeah...I am."

Suddenly, the cashier's confidence faded into nothingness. The smaller girl couldn't help but to look down and hide her face. Mina noticed the change in the younger girl's demeanor.

"Hey." She gently held Chaeyoung chin with her empty hand. She lifted the cashier's head up so they could make eye contact with each other.

"Thank you so much for the advice, and the ice cream. You made me feel a little better. Plus, you don't have to be shy around me, even at school, I know I look a bit intimidating and all but...I don't bite, don't worry." Mina smiled at the cashier. Chaeyoung swore she could've passed out by now, especially when they're only two inches apart.

"W-well...y-you're welcome." The small girl croaked out. The Japanese girl giggled and she let go of the poor girl's chin. She continued to eat on her frozen treat. Chaeyoung could feel warmth creeping up on her cheeks. 

"I'll just...I'll just fix the cash register, okay?" The Japanese girl nodded. The cashier returned to the cash register and she started to sort and organize the bills. Mina watched the younger girl while she munched on her ice cream.

Chaeyoung was small. It made her look extra cute, especially whenever she's shy and nervous.

But at the same time, the younger girl was pretty brawny. She had muscly arms and big shoulders. Mina thinks, _if Chaeyoung punches someone, they'll be knocked out real quick from the first hit._

Overall, Chaeyoung was pretty attractive. She had short hair along with doe eyes. She looked really beautiful and handsome at the same time. Plus, she's really smart. Mina would constantly hear the younger girl's name from the professors' mouths. Usually, they would praise the small girl for her intellect. They would even set her as an example.

The smaller girl's eyes glanced at Mina's, causing both of their eyes to lock at each other. Chaeyoung quickly looked away so she could hide her pinkish cheeks.

Mina giggled at the younger girl. She could really see how shy Chaeyoung is. She understands the younger girl anyways, _I would be super shy too if I see my schoolmate in the place where I work._

The Japanese girl took a bite on the tip of the cone. She finally finished eating the ice cream. She hummed in satisfaction, with her smile not leaving her face.

"You done?" Chaeyoung went closer to where Mina sat. The older girl nodded, a huge grin was on her face.

"Yup!" The Japanese girl showed a thumbs up. It was evident that her mood was lifted up. Chaeyoung gave herself a mental pat on the back. _Well done, Chae._

"By the way, uh, do you have a piece of paper and a pen." Mina asked while she made a gesture of her writing on the air.

"Oh! Wait." Chaeyoung went to search for a pen and paper. She was able to find a pen and a post it note. She placed it on the counter right in front of Mina.

"Here." The older girl wrote a set of numbers on the small square paper. She ripped off the post it note from its stack.

"Chaeyoungie, here." Mina handed the piece of paper to the younger girl. The cashier took the note and she read it. Then, she gave the latter huge and shocked eyes.

"Uh...what?"

Mina made a 'call me' gesture with her hand. "Call me. Text me. I trust you with that." She then took her paper bag and she got down from her stool. Chaeyoung was speechless, her mouth was wide open.

"I'll see you at school. Thank you, Chaeyoung!" Mina smiled widely at the smaller girl. She gave her a friendly wave. The cashier slowly reciprocate the gesture.

"U-uh...b-bye." With that, the Japanese girl left the store, leaving Chaeyoung dumbfounded. She was still processing the fact that she was able to get her crush's number.

Her cheeks instantly turned red while she stared at the set of numbers written on the post it note. Her heart was racing. Her hands were trembling, the paper slightly shaking due to her grip.

She then heard the back door open. She turned around and saw Bambam, who noticed Chaeyoung's pale face.

"Uh...what did I miss?"

—————————

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Sana exclaimed. She covered her mouth in disbelief.

Mina furiously nodded. "Yes way! He was putting mayonnaise all over his skin as if it was some kind of lotion or something. Ghhh..." The youngest Japanese girl shuddered after she recalled what happened during her blind date.

Mina went home to where she, Sana, and Momo lived. At first she was nervous since she felt very guilty after snapping at her friends. But she was able to suppress those thoughts after she remembered Chaeyoung's advice.

So basically, Mina apologized first for snapping at Sana, Sana wasn't actually pissed but she too was guilty. The blonde Japanese girl also apologized to the younger girl. So they made up quickly, they hugged. Momo watched them while she munched on the Lays chips Mina bought.

Now they were discussing the events that took place in that blind date.

"Welp...I guess he ain't the one for you...or for anyone at all to be honest. Sorry about making you experience that, Mitang..." Sana apologized to the girl while she rubbed Mina's shoulder.

"It's alright. I know you're just trying to help. I'm still thankful for it." The younger Japanese girl grinned at Sana. Meanwhile, Momo watched the two from afar while she emptied the bag of Lays chips.

"Well! Movie night! Which movie this time?" The blonde girl squealed loudly. Momo started to raise her hand.

"OH! OH! I KNOW! Let's watch Monsters Inc!" Sana held her chin with her fingers.

"Hmm...we just watched that last week, Momo." The oldest girl pouted when her request was denied.

"How about you, Mitang? What movie do you want to watch?" Sana asked the youngest Japanese girl.

"Well—" Mina was cut off when she heard a loud ding from her phone. She saw a message coming from a mysterious number.

Sana looked over to view Mina's phone. "Who's that?"

_**Unknown number:** hi! how did it go? :D—the cashier from the convenience store_

Momo joined in this time. She also looked over the phone and she read the message.

"Oh...I saw one of our schoolmates working in a convenience store nearby. She was really nice! She gave me good advice and free ice cream!" Mina happily recalled the memory she had when she was in the convenience store.

"Free ice cream?" Momo commented.

"Who is she, Mitang?" Sana asked this time. Mina started typing a reply to the cashier.

_**Mina** :yeah! It went very well!_

"She's Son Chaeyoung." A smile formed on Mina's face after she mentioned the name of the nice cashier she met.

"Oh! She's my Math tutor! She's going to tutor me on Thursday!" Momo shared.

"Oh? Jinjja?" Sana replied. Mina on the other hand, was busy talking to Son Chaeyoung. She stood up from the couch.

"Wait guys. You guys start with the movie, I'll just go to the bathroom." Mina excused herself as she went to the bathroom.

"Okay!" Both older girls responded. Mina wasn't actually going to do anything bathroom related, she just wanted to concentrate on talking with Chaeyoung.

_**Cashier girl:** that's good! Glad I could help! :D_

Mina entered the bathroom and she closed the lid of the toilet. She sat on the toilet and she replied.

_**Mina:** thank you so much! Also for the free ice cream! That really lifted my sad ass mood :)))_

Chaeyoung giggled at Mina's message. She swung her dangling legs while she sat on the ledge of a random building. Chaeyoung's shift in the convenience store was finished. Now she's doing her other work, which was being Spidergirl.

_**Cashier girl:** by the way, don't tel anyone that I gave you free ice cream or else my boss will kill me >~<_

Chaeyoung waited for a reply and she quickly heard a ding from her phone.

_**Mina:** oh shit! I already told my friends! I'm sorry!!! ;-;_

Mina let out soft laughs while she waited for a reply.

_**Cashier girl:** just tell them not to tell anyone else or else I might lose my job T ^ T_

_**Mina:** don't worry, I'll tell them. I wanna go to the convenience store so I could see you more ;)_

Chaeyoung blushed after reading Mina's message. Good thing she was wearing a mask, or else people would see how the color of her cheeks match the color of her Spidergirl mask.

Chaeyoung was about to text back until she heard loud yells from the streets below.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Chaeyoung looked down from the building she sat on and she saw two cops chasing a robber.

She typed on her phone.

_**Cashier girl:** brb! Gotta do something_

_**Mina:** okay! See you later :))_

"Welp! Let's do this, Spidergirl." Chaeyoung placed her phone inside her pocket. She jumped down from the building and she started swinging.

"WOOH!"

—————————

For the past days, Mina and Chaeyoung had been exchanging text messages and even calls. They'd do this every after school hours, sometimes during school hours, and every night.

They'd always have fun conversations with each other. They'd always share how their day went and some other things about themselves. (Chaeyoung wouldn't reveal her biggest secret, don't worry).

Sometimes Mina would ask the younger girl about an assignment. Chaeyoung won't answer her assignment though, but she will guide the older girl through it.

Just like what happened last Tuesday.

_"Okay so first, you factor the equation."_ Mina followed the younger girl's directions as she answered her algebra problem.

"Then what?" There was a brief silence on the other line.

_"Uh...after that, basically you solve for X. Since that's a quadratic equation...uh...there will be two values of them."_ Mina nodded.

"Okay." While Mina solved the problem, she could hear loud shuffling, glass breaking, loud footsteps and fists colliding with each other.

Mina furrowed her eyebrows while she heard these distracting noises. "Uh...Chaeyoung? Is everything alright in there?"

_Shit!_ Chaeyoung did a flip to dodge an incoming tackle from a robber. She then shot a web at his back before pulling him with such great effort. This caused the robber to crash on some tables.

Chaeyoung jumped and she hung from the ceiling. She adjusted her earpiece before answering. "U-uh, yeah! Wait a minute, I'm k-kinda busy here. Y-you can put down the phone if you're a bit—" Chaeyoung grunted after she swung a kick to another robber. "distracted!"

Mina was confused and a little bit concerned about what was happening on Chaeyoung's whereabouts. She decided to shrug it off and maybe the younger girl is at a concert or something.

"Okay. I'll just call you when I really don't know what to do. Call you later, okay?" The Japanese girl waited for Chaeyoung's reply.

"O-okay. Call you later." Chaeyoung replied and the call ended. Once again, Chaeyoung started to shoot webs to the big, brawny robbers, immobilizing them.

Mina on the other side let out a sigh. She looked down on her homework before she continued to answer, keeping the younger girl's advice in mind.

She then heard the door open, revealing a confused Sana whose head was poking out of the doorway.

"Who were you talking to?"

The younger girl smiled. "Chaeyoungie."

Besides them talking about school works through the phone, they'd also talk about their interests which they share with each other, such as...watching TV shows.

Just like last Wednesday.

"BATMAN SUCKS! He doesn't even have any powers! He's just super rich and it's not even cool. At least Superman can carry ships or whatever!" The younger girl argued while she was hanging upside down, a thread of web holding her up.

She was currently in a sewer. Some police officers told her that a thief who steals mechanical parts and firearms was hiding in the sewers.

She was also told that this thief was planning to use these stolen materials to make a supermachine thingy that he'll use to attack the city. Kinda crazy, but that's how it is.

_From all of the places, why does he have to work in the sewers?!_ Chaeyoung grumbled internally. She's craving so much for a bath right now.

_"At least he isn't a threat to humanity! Plus, Superman's weakness is literally just a stone."_ Mina sassed from the other line.

"Well..." Chaeyoung huffed. She crossed her arms. She was thinking of a good counter argument. "Batman's weakness is bankruptcy!" Mina snorted before she started laughing loudly.

" _WHAT? HAHAHHAH."_ Chaeyoung turned red. Her heart was racing while she listened to the Japanese girl's sweet laugh.

"W-why are you laughing! I'm not wrong!" The younger girl whined but Mina continued to laugh from the other line.

"I mean...you have a point..." Mina's smile never left her face. She looked up at her television and she saw a news report showing Spidergirl swinging around the buildings of Seoul.

"Well...what do you think about Spidergirl?" Mina sweetly asked.

Meanwhile, the younger girl froze. Chaeyoung gulped before she responded. "Uh...what about her?"

"Oh you know..." Mina shifted her position on her bed as she is now laying on her stomach. "She's a real life superhero. She saves people, she's agile, and she's really funny."

Chaeyoung blushed at how Mina described Spidergirl, which was basically _her_. But of course, she wouldn't disclose that information.

She cleared her throat. "I don't know...her powers aren't even that cool..."

" _But c'mon! Don't pretend like you're not amazed about how she's able to shoot webs out of her hand! It's still cool!"_ Mina exclaimed as if she's seen the most awesome thing in the world, ever. Chaeyoung blushed harder.

"W-welp...I've seen...better powers." Chaeyoung commented. She then sensed a person walking inside the sewer. She quickly turned her head to the direction of where the sound of footsteps were coming from.

She then saw an arm of a person, along with their shoulder. _There you are._

"Hey, uh, I'll call you later, okay? I have something to do..." the smaller girl whispered to her earpiece.

Mina pouted. She wanted to keep talking to Chaeyoung, but whenever their conversations start to get interesting, there's always something that interrupts it.

"Okay...see you..." Mina hung up and she sighed.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung carefully crawled on the ceiling of the sewers. She got closer to the man who was sneaking to his sewer lair. As the distance between them lessened, the superhero jumped into the opportunity.

"GOTCHA!"

Now you might be asking, do they interact in person? Well, Mina rarely sees Chaeyoung around. The younger girl was always MIA in school. She's never found in the cafeteria, or other public places. Mina assumes that the younger girl's in the library, doing some academic stuff.

Well, she assumed that's all what Chaeyoung did.

Today is Thursday, which is also the same day as Momo's tutorial session. Sana and Mina promised that they'll wait for their oldest friend and that they'll go home together. Now the two were in the library, reading some books while Chaeyoung tutored Momo on the table across them.

Mina watched them. She observed Chaeyoung's facial expressions. She observed how the younger girl explained the lesson to Momo, how her eyebrows would furrow whenever she reads something, how her small hands do simple gestures.

"You're going to burn holes just by staring at Chaeyoung, y'know." Sana whispered to Mina. The younger girl snapped out of her trance.

"W-what? No! I'm just watching their tutorial session!" Mina defensively argued. But Sana's smug smile never left her face.

"Were you? Or were you drooling over Son Chaeyoung's muscle arms." Sana teased the younger girl. Mina's cheeks turned pink. She noticed that Chaeyoung's arms were all exposed, since she was wearing a short sleeved shirt.

Yep she was definitely drooling over her.

The brown haired girl gulped and she instantly turned to the blonde girl. "Shut up, Sana! I-I wasn't drooling over her!"

"Alright! Alright, if you say so, Mitang. But if I were you, I'd take my chances." Mina turned her head to the blond girl. She had her eyebrows furrowed. "Chances? What do you mean?"

"Hey guys!" Momo and Chaeyoung approached the two girls. They were finally finished with their tutorial session.

"Oh! Hello guys! You guys done?" Sana asked. Mina on the other hand, had her eyes fixed on the book, she refused to look at the two other girls.

Momo and Chaeyoung nodded. "Yeah! And I learned a lot from Chaeyoung! She's really good!" The oldest Japanese girl ruffled Chaeyoung's hair.

The youngest girl shyly giggled. "Not really though." She humbly stated and she scratched her nape.

"Oh I swear I learned so much from you that I could even get a 99 on Calculus!" Momo exclaimed, making both Sana and Chaeyoung laugh.

The smallest girl noticed that Mina was still focused on her book. She decided to catch the older girl's attention. "Hi Mina."

The Japanese girl slowly turned to Chaeyoung, who was giving her a smile and a friendly wave. "Hi Mina!"

Mina closed her book. She cleared her throat before she shyly waved back. "Hi, Chaeyoung..."

She wasn't in the right mindset yet. Especially since she was still pondering the thing that Sana had just said.

_Take my chances?_

Mina snapped out of her trance when she heard Sana clap.

"Okay! So, let's go home because I'm freaking tired! Chaeyoung, do you want to come along with us?" Mina's eyes widened at Sana's question.

"Uh..." Chaeyoung scratched her nape. "Sorry, but...I can't really join since I have some...errands to do."

Mina frowned after hearing that. She felt a slight wave of disappointment in her.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

"But are you free tomorrow? Sana, Mina and I will go to the mall tomorrow since it's a holiday. Is it okay for you to join?" Momo asked.

"Yeah! You should really join, Chaeyoungie! We're going to have a good time! Right, Mina?" Sana nudged Mina. The younger girl glared at her.

"Well..." Chaeyoung trailed off. Her eyes were gazing up to the ceiling. Mina anticipated her answer, her eyes all focused on the small girl.

"Alright! I'm free tomorrow, anyways!"The small girl stated. Sana and Momo were smiling widely, while Mina gulped.

"That's great! We're super happy that you'll go with us! Right, Mina?" Sana nudged the brown haired girl once again. The younger girl narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

Mina just wanted to hide her face and and cry in embarrassment right there.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys!" Chaeyoung carried her backpack and she waved at them. The three Japanese girls reciprocate the gesture.

"See you, Chaeyoung!"

"Thanks by the way!" Momo spoke. Now it was only the trio left in the library.

"Sana! You didn't have to do that!" Mina whined and she hid her face in her hands. She was hiding the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Momo on the other hand, had a puzzled look.

"Uh...what's going on?"

—————————

Yesterday finally came, and Chaeyoung was hella excited.

She was a bit disappointed when Mina didn't text her or call her last night...while she was on her Spidergirl duty. It was kinda odd since the two usually text and call every single night.

Chaeyoung made her way to the mall. She was hoping that nothing chaotic goes in her way today. She just wanted to enjoy some time with her... _I guess I could call them my friends._

Still, she brought her Spidergirl suit in her backpack. _Just in case something goes wrong, which is totally inevitable._

Chaeyoung and the Japanese trio made a deal that they'll meet at McDonalds, 11:30 AM sharp. Chaeyoung got there at around 11:28, there, she saw the trio sitting at a table, with Momo munching on a bucket of fries.

"Hi guys!" Chaeyoung waved at them and she approached them. Momo, Sana and Mina waved back at her.

"Hey, Chaeyoung! Nice outfit!" Momo commented. The young girl was wearing a long sleeved flannel shirt with ripped skinny. Mina frowned when she saw the younger girl's muscular arms were hidden from view.

_What?_

"Yeah! Looking very good! Right Mina?" Sana nudged the brown haired girl who narrowed her eyes in return. Mina turned to Chaeyoung, "Yeah. You look...really good."

Chaeyoung blushed at her crush's compliment. "Thanks..."

"Now that Chaeyoung's here..." Sana stood up from her chair.

"Where do we go next?"

—————————

"WOOH!"

"YEAH!"

"WIEOOH!" Sana and Momo screamed while they...rode a VR roller coaster, which was basically a moving chair and you just wear Virtual Reality goggles.

Mina and Chaeyoung watched the two enjoy themselves. So far, the rest of the hang out was basically Sana and Momo having a date while Mina and Chaeyoung were the third and fourth wheels respectively.

"SANA! OH MY GOD HOLD ME!" Momo's hand fumbled around, it was in search of Sana's hand so it could hold it.

Mina and Chaeyoung on the other hand, were laughing at the two older girls' antics. They were sitting on a bench near the VR ride. They decided not to ride along with the two older girls, well technically Mina decided not to. Chaeyoung was just there beside her so she could keep the older girl company.

Mina now stared at the younger girl beside her. Her eyes then landed at Chaeyoung's muscular arms, which after all, she could still see how toned it was even if it was covered by Chaeyoung's long sleeves.

Unconsciously, she started to trail her fingers on the younger girl's right arm.

Chaeyoung on the other hand, jolted once she felt a gentle finger trailing down her arm. She then turned to her right and saw Mina, who was also equally shocked.

"U-uh...I-I can explain!" The Japanese girl instantly turned red and she pulled her finger away from the smaller girl's arm. Chaeyoung blushed as well, she could still feel her crush's touch lingering on her skin.

Her cheeks became redder.

The two girls refused to look at each other for a few minutes. Silence engulfed them for that whole time. Until Mina broke that silence with the sound of her clearing her throat.

"I just... I just wanted to know if...if you work out because...well...you're r-really...m-muscular...that's why. I'm sorry about that, I know you're weirded out by that and all..." Mina stammered. She still looked away from the younger girl, in fear that the younger girl was giving her judgmental looks.

But Chaeyoung let out a soft chuckle instead.

"It's okay! I'm not that bothered anyways! But honestly, I don't really work out a lot, if that's what you really want to know..." Mina then turned to her, she gave Chaeyoung confused looks.

"Really? Then how are you all buff and like that?"

_Well apparently, I got bitten by a radioactive spider that's why, but I'm not telling you that of course._ Chaeyoung's mind was trying to formulate an excuse that made actual sense.

"Well...I d-do work as a...v-vigilante for the town's police department." The small girl half lied. Technically, she is a vigilante, she's a superhero for godjihyo's sake. But the thing is, she did not technically work for the police department, but she collaborates with them from time to time on certain cases.

"Wow! You're a vigilante too? You must be really strong and a pro on martial arts and those stuff." Mina exclaimed. Chaeyoung scratched her nape.

"Well...kinda, I am for a bit." _I shoot giant sticky webs to criminals, that's what._

Mina hummed in realization. "So that's why sometimes I hear some crashing whenever you call."

The smaller girl raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Uh...what?"

Mina giggled. "Y'know...whenever you call, I hear some weird sounds in the background. I even hear the sounds of glass breaking and some loud fighting."The younger girl was speechless. Well, Chaeyoung did choose to call Mina while she was on patrol, so maybe it was her fault as well.

"Oh...sorry about that..."

"No it's okay. It's good to know that you're still willing to talk to me even if you're at work." Mina smiled at Chaeyoung, who in return, shyly smiled back.

Chaeyoung then looked down to hide her pinkish cheeks. "I guess it's because...I enjoy talking to you...even if I'm doing something else..."

She then felt fingers crawling on top of hers. She then decided to turn her head to Mina's direction. She saw the calm and gentle smile on the older girl's face.

"I'm flattered to hear that, Son Chaeyoung. Thank you." Chaeyoung's cheeks turned redder.

"But I have a question."

The younger girl looked at Mina once again.

"If you're a vigilante, are you willing to protect me?" Chaeyoung felt the older girl's hand slowly grasping hers, causing her to feel tingles in her spine.

"Of...of course...your life is precious..." Mina hummed at the younger girl's answer.

"Good." She hummed in content and she rested her head onto Chaeyoung's shoulder while she watched her two other friends who were riding a VR ride.

Chaeyoung felt a strange type of happiness and nervousness during this situation. She was frozen. Especially when she's feeling Mina's fingers on top of hers, or when she's feeling the Japanese girl's head on her shoulder.

The two were sitting so close to each other, so close, that there's no more gap to be seen. Chaeyoung could see Mina's ethereal features up close. She could see the older girl's moles which were scattered around her face. She could see her plump lips, her doe eyes.

Chaeyoung gulped as she stared at the older girl whose focus was on something else. Chaeyoung felt like she was falling deeper into the ocean. The ocean that is Myoui Mina.

The small girl gulped once again. She never thought that she would get this far. She used to think that she shouldn't confess her feelings to Mina. But now, she's here. She's sitting impossibly close to the girl she admired for four years. With their hands touching, this seems like a dream, but it wasn't.

It was reality.

Chaeyoung felt a sudden impulse. An impulse that's urging her to confess. She turned to the Japanese girl, who's eyes were still looking at the VR ride. Chaeyoung took a deep breath before she began.

"Mina...I..." the Japanese girl then faced her. Now the two were an inch apart.

"Yeah, Chaeyoung?" The younger girl gulped before she continued.

_Here goes nothing._

"I...—"

"CHAEYOUNGIE! MINARI!"

_DAMMIT!_

Unfortunately for Chaeyoung, two older Japanese girls cut her off before she could even begin. She saw a still-frightened Momo and a refreshed Sana approaching them.

"Hey guys!" Chaeyoung and Mina noticed that Sana was holding Momo's hand. They also noticed that Momo looked so pale, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Momo, are you okay?" Mina asked, her face showing concern. The Japanese girl instantly shook her head. "N-no..."

"I told ya, you shouldn't have ridden the ride, pabo!" Sana scolded the older girl, who shivered and shook.

"B-but...you f-forced me t-to ride it b-because you said you d-didn't want to b-be alone!" Momo argued, with her voice shaking in fear.

Mina and Chaeyoung looked at each other and they started to giggle together.

Suddenly, Chaeyoung felt tingles down her spine. She felt the hairs on her arm stand.

_Something's wrong._

Mina noticed Chaeyoung's change in demeanor.

"Are you okay? You're trembling." She gave the younger girl concerned looks. Chaeyoung looked down on their hands. She saw her hands trembling under Mina's.

"I-I...y-yeah..." Chaeyoung lied, and Mina knew.

"I'll just go to the bathroom, okay?" The younger girl excused herself and the Japanese girl gave her a nod. Chaeyoung ran to the bathroom, with her carrying her backpack.

"Where's Chaeyoung going?" Sana and Momo sat beside Mina as they watched the youngest girl running as if she was late for an appointment.

"To the bathroom. Something's wrong. I can feel it." Mina muttered.

—————————

The hallways full of stores were crowded. People entered and exited the stores. Some carried bags full of the things they bought.

Everything seemed normal. Everything seemed to go good. Until a strong shaking was felt, causing some people to panic.

Some started to run. Some screamed as they ran. Some were frozen in place. Some were doing the dock-cover-and-hold.

A large lizard-like hand emerged from the floor. Large cracks appeared on the floor, as the giant lizard monster emerged from below.

"AHHHH!" Screams of fear and glass shattering echoed around the hallways of the mall. The giant lizard monster started to wreck everything.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Chaeyoung entered the mall's restroom. She rushed to the PWD cubicle and she wasted no time in shutting and locking the cubicle door. She quickly started to suit up.

"Shit!" Chaeyoung heard the screams of terror outside of the restroom. She rushed into suiting up, and she even struggled to put on the suit. After she finally got dressed, she carried her backpack and there she shot a web to the bathroom ceiling and she reeled herself up.

"So...I saw you and Chaeyoungie holding hands, aye..." Sana wiggled her eyebrows at the blushing and flustered Mina.

"Ughhh...Sana!" Mina whined, her voice muffled by the hands covering her face.

The trio were still sitting on the bench as they waited for the youngest girl. They then heard some loud screams from afar. They also noticed that a horde of people were running to the exit.

"Is there something going on?" Mina asked.

"I don't know...but I guess it's something serious and important." Sana replied.

"Or maybe someone famous is here!" Momo enthusiastically added.

But her enthusiasm faded when they heard a loud crashing from the right. They turned to see that one of the stores was completely wrecked by a giant lizard monster.

The Japanese trio's eyes widened in fear as the giant lizard monster came closer towards them.

"We have to go! WE HAVE TO GO!" The trio started to run. They ran as fast as they could. Mina looked back to where the monster was and then she remembered.

It all hit Mina.

She remembered that Chaeyoung ran to that side where the lizard monster is. That means...

"Ch-CHAEYOUNG! CHAEYOUNG's IN DANGER! I HAVE TO GET TO HER!" The two older girls noticed that Mina was running towards the side where the giant monster was.

"MINA!" The two older girls called her, but Mina continued to run. But then she felt a strong hand gripping onto her forearm, causing her to halt to her steps. She turned around to see Momo restraining her from running.

"MOMO LET GO!" Mina tried to remove the hand holding her back but the older girl's grip was too strong.

"Mina, you can't go back in there! It's to dangerous!" Momo yelled, but the youngest girl shook her head and she continued to remove the hand that's holding her back. There were beads of sweat forming on her forehead along with tears welling up in her eyes.

"But Chaeyoung! She might be stuck in there! She needs our help! What if she's—"

"And do we want you to be next? No! Chaeyoung wouldn't want you to be in danger, Mina! We're trying to protect you!" Sana exclaimed with concern etched on her face. Mina started to tremble while tears started falling down on her cheeks.

_"Of...of course...your life is precious..."_

Mina gave in. Her head hung low.

"Let's go." But before the trio ran towards the exit, they heard the loud groan of the giant lizard monster behind them.

They turned around and saw a red costumed figure swinging around the monster. The giant lizard had large webs wrapped around him.

The three girls were frozen as they watched the superhuman fight off the giant monster.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sana yelled and they dashed to the exit of the mall.

"Ugh...c'mon!" Spidergirl grunted as she tried to wrap webs around the giant lizard to immobilize it. But the giant monster seems to struggle against the restraints so hard that some of the webs snapped and broke off.

"GAH!!" Spidergirl screamed when she felt the hand of the monster hitting her, causing her to fly to the other side.

The monster used up all of its strength to break the webs wrapped around it. The giant lizard clawed and swung at the walls of the mall, causing the ceiling and the walls to collapse.

The three Japanese girls were now steps away from the exit. Sana and Momo were in front while Mina was trailing behind. They then heard the terrifying sound of the whole building collapsing, causing them to panic even more.

"GUYS QUICK!" Sana screeched. Adrenaline rushed through their bodies as they sprinted for their lives.

They were finally outside of the mall. They have escaped the terror of the mall collapsing on them. But they were still in the proximity of the giant lizard monster.

"Ugh..." Chaeyoung grunted as she felt huge pieces of debris on her back. She used up all of her strength to push herself up. Some debris fell off her back. She dusted herself up as she stood up.

"Shit..." She cursed when she saw that the monster was gone, and that everything in the mall was destroyed completely.

"Oh no..." she gasped for air before she shot a web to one of the still standing walls and she reeled herself. She defied gravity and she started to jump and swing.

She tried to search for the monster. She heard loud nonhuman noises. The superhero recognized that these were coming from the giant lizard.

She swung closer to the direction of where the sound was coming from. The noises were becoming louder as Chaeyoung got closer to where the giant lizard is.

"BRWAEAAHHH!" The monster screeched while it trudged towards the exit of the mall. It flailed its arms around, wrecking what's left of the building.

Spidergirl sped up with her swings. She started to think of plans on how to restrain the lizard from destroying things.

_What should I do?_ Spidergirl started to think of many strategies but then, she noticed that the giant lizard was making its way to where the evacuated people were at.

_Shit._

"Are you guys okay?" Some of the policemen and paramedics asked the three girls who were currently safe from harm.

"Y-Yes, off-ficer...w-we're fine." Sana croaked out while she held Momo's and Mina's hands. The trio were still in shock after what occurred a few minutes ago.

Mina, Sana and Momo managed to leave the whole perimeter of the mall. They reached the evacuation area where policemen were at. Paramedics were also there, they were treating some victims who had minor injuries.

Mina's eyes were blank while her hands trembled. Sana and Momo noticed their friend's behavior, which stayed the same when they reached the evacuation center 10 minutes ago.

"Mitang..." Sana gently rubbed the youngest girl's back. Mina was still in a daze. The two older girls stared at the youngest with worried looks.

All of a sudden, tears started to fall on Mina's cheeks. Soft sobs came out of her mouth.

"MITANG!" The two older girls rushed to hug the youngest Japanese girl. They gently caressed her shoulders to comfort her.

"Ch-Chaeyoung...wh-what if sh-she's..." Mina whimpered and sobbed. The two older girls wiped the tears falling down on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Mitang. They'll find her. I'm sure." Sana comforted the youngest girl. Mina continued to sniffle as tears did not stop from falling. Momo grabbed a tissue in her bag and she gave it to the younger girl who started to blow her nose.

The trio then heard some loud commotion from outside of the evacuation center.

"What?!"

"The monster he's coming at us!" The policeman yelled at his chief.

"NGhHhh!" Spidergirl struggled to keep the giant lizard from moving as she held onto the web string attached to the monster's back.

"SHIT!" Spidergirl cursed when she saw that the monster destroyed the evacuation center.

"AHHH!" The people started to scream and chaos ensued in the evacuation center. A lot of people swarmed to the exit, they were desperate to escape and survive from a monster attack.

The Japanese trio started to sprint away from the giant lizard that was chasing them. The two older girls were way ahead of the youngest one.

"AGH!" Mina yelped when she felt a huge debris tripping her, causing her to fall down and twist her ankle, making her unable to stand.

"MINA!" Sana and Momo screamed and they tried to run back to the injured girl. But they heard a loud screeching causing them to stop.

Their eyes widened and their hands trembled when they saw the giant lizard monster right in front of Mina. They froze in fear, they were 12 meters away from Mina.

"MINA!" The two continued to run, but they were too far from the youngest girl. The lizard lifted its arm up, ready to attack the Japanese girl.

Mina closed her eyes, she was expecting for the claws to hit her face but she only felt gentle and strong arms around her waist. She also felt like she was flying in the air.

Mina opened her eyes and saw a red costumed figure holding her tight.

It was Spidergirl.

"Hold on!" Mina obeyed the superhero's order. Mina hugged the superhero back. Chaeyoung on the other hand, blushed so hard.

_OH MY GOSH MINA'S HUGGING ME!_ Chaeyoung was lucky that she's wearing a mask or else she would've been busted.

Mina looked down and her eyes widened after seeing how high they were from the ground.

"AHH!" She screamed in pure terror and she tucked her head onto the superhero's embrace.

Chaeyoung turned even redder.

They finally landed on a safer and farther spot. Mina was still shaking in fear while she continued to embrace the superhero. Spidergirl saw Momo and Sana running towards them.

"MINA!" Sana and Momo rushed to their best friend and they started to hug her. Mina let out soft muffled sobs.

"Thank you, Spidergirl!" Sana thanked the superhero who bowed politely.

"No problem!" And with that, Spidergirl went to swing a way, leaving the trio.

"C'mon! C'mon!" The policemen called for the three Japanese girls to exit the whole evacuation building. Momo and Sana wrapped their arms around Mina's waist, helping her stand up. Mina looked behind her back and she saw the last glimpse of Spidergirl swinging around the building before they went outside and left the evacuation building.

Chaeyoung could still feel her heart beating rapidly while she swung towards the monster. She still felt the heat in her cheeks.

_No Chaeyoung stop, you have to focus!_ As Spidergirl got closer to the giant lizard monster, she used the web to swing herself, giving the monster a strong kick to its face.

"GRWAAHH!" The lizard screamed and it whipped its claw to the superhero, resulting in Spidergirl crashing to the ground.

"Agh..." She groaned after the harsh landing. Her eyes widened after she saw the giant claw approaching her.

She quickly moved away and she swung away once again using her webs. She then shot a web to the lizard's leg. She started to run around the monster's legs, wrapping webs around it.

"GRWAAEEE!" The lizard screamed and it tried to chase Spidergirl, but the superhero was too swift for it.

"Igh!" Spidergirl jumped on the wall. This time, she started to run on the wall. She jolted when she heard a loud _clank!_ Spidergirl turned around and she saw the Lizard's claw puncturing the wall she was standing on. This caused the superhero to jump off the wall.

Spidergirl started to swing around the lizard's legs.

"WHEEEEE!" She screamed while the lizard grew frustrated at her. The giant monster tried to claw at the superhero, but it missed her. Instead, the giant monster ended up snapping the web which the superhero held onto.

"AHHH!" Spidergirl screamed in terror. Fortunately for her, she was able to land on the wall, with her hands keeping her in place.

"BLEAAAGGGHHH!" The lizard tried to claw at her once again, but she was too quick. Spidergirl jumped up and she shot another web, which landed on the monster's arm this time. She used it to swing herself around herself the monster, but this time, the lizard was now able to hit her.

Spidergirl fell and she landed harshly on the ground once again. The monster, which was right in front of her, gave the superhero quick barrages of claw strikes.

"GAH!" She screamed in pain once she felt the claws puncturing her skin, causing her to bleed profusely. She felt her bones breaking from the strong hits.

But then the barrages of strikes were stopped when she heard multiple gunshots. This time, the lizard's attention was at the policemen firing at it.

"GRAEEGEHH!" The lizard tried to lunge at the policemen, but the monster felt something on its legs that was stopping it from doing so.

It turned around and saw Spidergirl holding on to a long web string, which was attached to the webs wrapped around the lizard monster's legs.

"SH-SHOOT IT!" Spidergirl screamed, signaling the policemen to start shooting at the giant mutant animal. The giant mutant monster screamed in agony after feeling multiple bullets puncturing through its skin. Some bullets landed on its vital parts, causing it to slowly slump on the ground, completely unconscious.

Chaeyoung panted after that. She let go of the web and she completely laid down on the wrecked floor, exhaustion completely taking over her.

She saw the blurry sight of paramedics rushing to her. They were checking up on her injuries and heart rate.

Chaeyoung's vision slowly turned obscure while her consciousness slipped away.

And a few seconds later, she finally blacked out.

—————————

It's been a week since that mall incident occured.

And it's been a week since Mina saw Chaeyoung.

Her ankles and minor injuries were finally healed. Mina, Sana and Momo hadn't gone to school for three days after that incident due to injuries and trauma.

Now that they are back at school, Mina was hopeful that she'll see Chaeyoung. But apparently, that was not the case.

She found out from her teachers that Chaeyoung had been absent for a week now. And nobody knows what happened to her.

The Japanese girl even tried to contact her through calls. But unfortunately, her efforts did not succeed. Chaeyoung didn't even answer the texts Mina had sent.

"Okay everyone! Class dismissed!"

Mina sadly closed her notebook. She threw it in her backpack which was full of love letters, _I miss you_ letters and _get well soon_ letters. A lot of people missed her a lot and a lot tried to comfort her. She appreciates it anyways, but she still feels empty inside.

She stood up and carried her backpack. She was about to go to the exit when her teacher called for her attention.

"Oh! Miss Mina, stay for a second!" Mina pivoted her feet. She walked back to the teacher's table and she saw her teacher holding a thick envelope.

"What is it, sir Won?" Sir Won gave the thick envelope to Mina.

"If it's okay with you, can you give these to Ms. Son? Her mother contacted me that she wasn't able to go to school because of severe injuries." Mina's eyes lit up with the mention of the smaller girl's name. She felt the emptiness in her be filled with excitement (and nervousness). _Chaeyoung's okay!_

"I decided to give these notes of the lessons she missed to her. So...can you do me a favor and just deliver this to her?" Mina nodded without hesitation.

"Of course sir! I'm willing to do it! But where does she live though?" Sir Won smiled at her.

"She lives at..."

—————————

" _We have to know where that giant lizard came from! It's really strange how it suddenly emerged from below the mall."_ Chaeyoung hummed while she listened to the police chief, the mayor and the general conversing via video call.

She was currently at home, resting her body after that gruesome fight with the giant lizard monster. Most of her injuries healed right after the fight. But some of the broken bones, the shards in her skin, and some other life threatening injuries took time to heal for some odd reason.

Chaeyoung cleared her throat and she raised her hand, catching their attention.

" _What is it, Ms. Son?"_

"Um, if I may speak, my guess is that those monsters might've come from the sewers since they did come from below. Remember Jeon Cheoljin's case? Turns out, he used a sewer base which made it hard to find or detect. There were tons of weapons found inside his sewer base as well." The police chief and the general hummed at Chaeyoung's idea.

" _That...makes sense..."_

_Ding dong_

Chaeyoung turned her head after she heard the doorbell ringing. She excused herself and she closed her laptop. Chaeyoung then went down to answer the door.

"Hello—Mina!" Chaeyoung's eyes widened when she felt arms wrapping around her. Her cheeks instantly turned red after feeling the warmth the older girl provided her.

"Ch-Chaeyoung..." the younger girl heard soft sniffles from the Japanese girl, which made her hug back.

"M-Mina, what are you doing here?" The Japanese girl looked up to her. Chaeyoung saw the tears in the older girl's eyes.

"I thought..." Mina's lips quivered. She wasn't able to continue her sentence so she just buried her head on Chaeyoung's chest. Her tears started to drip on the younger girl's sweater.

"Hey hey..." Chaeyoung caressed the older girl's shoulder to comfort her. "Let's go in my room first, okay?" She felt Mina nodding on her chest.

Chaeyoung led the older girl in her room. Mina sat on the bed and she put down her backpack on the floor. Chaeyoung went to the bed after she closed the door and she sat next to the Japanese girl who was still sniffling and crying.

"You've...you've been gone for so long..." Mina faced the younger girl. She noticed small bandages and scars around Chaeyoung's face. She started to trace them, catching the younger girl off-guard.

"I-I was...s-so worried..." Sniffles and soft sobs came out of her mouth once again. Chaeyoung continued to rub her back.

"Don't worry, I'm here now. Sorry for...not answering your calls and texts...I was...healing from my injuries..." The older girl continued to cry for a few minutes while Chaeyoung waited patiently for her to calm down. Soon, Mina finally stopped crying and only soft sniffles were heard from her.

"So...what brings you here, Mina?" Mina grabbed her backpack which was on the floor and she pulled out a thick envelope.

"Sir Won wanted me to give you this." She handed the envelope to Chaeyoung, who had a confused expression on her face.

"What is this?" She opened the envelope and saw multiple papers inside of it.

"It's the lessons that you missed out. He told me to give it to you so you could study at home." Chaeyoung then whined after looking at the papers.

"Really? Study at home? Am I not still excused for this?" Mina giggled at the younger girl's reaction.

"Nope. But he didn't really set a deadline for you so...you could answer it anytime you want." Mina then leaned her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder. Once again, warmth started to creep into Chaeyoung's cheeks again.

"I missed you. I felt so...so sad when you weren't talking to me...I felt so...so empty..." Mina closed her eyes and she sighed. She was relishing the moment of being with the person she had been looking for for such a long time.

Chaeyoung's heart started to beat even faster now. The feeling of Mina so close to her made it harder for her to breathe. She swallowed.

_Should I say it?_

"Mina...I..." She trailed off. Mina opened her eyes and she looked up at her. The two were now only centimeters apart.

"Yes, Chaeyoung?" The younger girl gulped once again. She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"I...I h-have something to s-say..." The small girl gulped while she trembled. Mina could feel how tense the younger girl was.

_How ironic._ Chaeyoung remembered how she didn't want to confess to the Japanese girl a few weeks ago since she would rather admire the girl from afar than be upfront with her.

But now look at her go.

"I-I...I like you! More than a friend okay! For four years!" Chaeyoung shut her eyes tight. She was too afraid to see Mina's reaction.

_She must be so weirded out at me now._

_She's going to reject me!_

_She's going to reject me!_

"Chaeyoung. Open your eyes." The younger girl jumped a bit after hearing the older girl's serious and stern voice. She slowly fluttered her eyes opened and she saw the Japanese girl intensely staring at her. This brought chills down on her spine. Chaeyoung felt even more anxious.

"Uh...s-sorry...I..."

Mina chuckled. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I just wanted you to open your eyes so you won't miss this." Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow.

"Miss what—" suddenly she felt soft lips pressing against hers.

Chaeyoung felt arms gently wrapping around her neck, holding her close. Even if she was confused with what was happening, even if she was still surprised, Chaeyoung closed her eyes, she savored the moment of Mina's lips pressing against hers.

She wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist, pulling Mina into a tight,loving, and warm hug. It had been a very long moment before the two girls pulled away to catch their breaths.

"I...M-Mina..." the younger girl stuttered, still in shock after what just happened. The Japanese girl only hummed and she leaned her head onto Chaeyoung's chest.

"Just don't think about it way too much. But I want you to know that...I'm accepting your confession, Son Chaeyoung." The younger girl blushed even harder.

_I HAVE NEVER FELT THIS HAPPY BEFORE!_ The younger girl felt so giddy that she wanted to squeal and swing around.

"But I have one condition. You have to answer this question first..." Mina cupped the younger girl's cheeks. She stared at the latter with serious eyes. The younger girl gulped.

_What would be the question then?_

"Where were you when we were at the mall?! How did you get out? How come I didn't see you when we were at the evacuation center! You have a lot of explaining to do, Son Chaeyoung!" The Japanese girl slapped the younger girl's arm, causing Chaeyoung to yelp.

"Ow! Mina!" Chaeyoung whined and she rubbed her arm. _Great, now, how the hell am I going to tell her now..._

_Do I tell her the truth or...should I lie..._

"Well I..." Suddenly Chaeyoung's bedroom door opened.

"Honey, I washed and repaired your Spidergirl suit already, here it is—oh..." Chaeyoung and Mina turned to the doorway only to see Mrs. Son holding up the Chaeyoung's Spidergirl costume.

Chaeyoung's eyes were so wide that they would pop out of their sockets. Her jaw dropped and her mouth was wide open. Mina was shocked and was even more confused. She had so many questions running inside her head.

"MOM!"


End file.
